Comment se faire pardonner ?
by CimBom57
Summary: *ATTENTION SPOILER derniers Scans (424 et tout)!* Elle lui en veut toujours et il voudrait se faire pardonner. Elle voudrait lui pardonner mais elle lui en veut toujours. Comment Natsu va-t-il s'y prendre pour s'excuser auprès de Lucy ? One Shot NaLu au calme :D


**Yo les gens ! :D**

**Comment ça va ? Moi ça va très bien :) Alors, je vous ai manqué ?**

**En ce moment je lis beaucoup de mangas Shojo, c'est un truc de ouf :p J'ai regardé l'anime de Ao Haru Ride (et ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu un bon shojo) Tellement que je voulais voir la suite, bah j'ai lu la suite ... en anglais ! Après, j'ai enchaîné avec Dengeki Daisy. Franchement, si vous connaissez pas, foncez ! C'est une tuerie ! **

**Bref, j'espère que ce One Shot vous plaira, je l'ai écrit en cours... bah quoi ? je m'ennuyais moi !**

**Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Lucy tentait le tout pour le tout pour cacher ses sentiments. Pendant un an elle n'avait pensé qu'à lui. Elle n'a cessé de vouloir le revoir. Sa présence lui avait manqué.

Elle s'imaginait leurs retrouvailles. Il lui avait manqué à tel point qu'elle pensait qu'elle allait se jeter dans ses bras sans réfléchir, lui hurlant son amour pour lui. Mais tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Tout n'était pas rose comme on le dit si bien. Elle ne s'était pas jetée dans ses bras. Elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle l'aimait. Au font d'elle, elle espérait le voir courir vers elle et la prendre dans ses bras. Elle aurait voulu le voir faire le premier pas. Au final, elle lui a juste sourit. Elle lui en voulait. Il l'avait laissé seule. En plus, la guilde avait été dissoute. Déjà que sans lui elle allait se retrouver seule, alors sans sa famille... Plus rien pour supporter cette solitude. Elle se sentait abandonnée. Elle aurait voulu partir avec lui. Elle aurait voulu vivre toutes les aventures qu'il avait vécu loin d'elle. Elle aurait voulu suivre son évolution. Il avait changé. Sa puissance avait considérablement augmenté. Physiquement, il était plus grand. Elle fut soulagée de ne voir aucune nouvelle cicatrice sur son corps. Son caractère n'avait pas changé du tout. Toujours farceur, toujours de bonne humeur, toujours attaché à ses amis. Le voir inquiet pour Wendy était si attendrissant... Le grand frère qui veut protéger sa petite sœur. C'était très mignon. Elle se demandait comment il allait réagir avec les autres. Surtout avec Grey. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle rate ça ! Même si elle savait à peu près ce qui allait se passer... une petite bagarre amicale ne fait pas trop de mal supposa-t-elle. Ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui l'enjouait. C'est surtout le sourire qu'il affichera à ce moment-là. Elle en était sûre, il sera vraiment très content de le revoir.

Natsu ne savait pas vraiment comment exprimer ses sentiments. Certes, il n'était pas vraiment idiot. Il était juste naïf. Il se comportait souvent comme un enfant. Il adorait s'amuser, faire la fête, se battre pour rien. Il préférait vivre ainsi. C'était de cette manière qu'il oubliait ses problèmes, ses moments difficiles, ses chagrins. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'était l'amour mais il ne savait pas comment le traduire. C'est pourquoi, avant son voyage, il ne savait pas vraiment qu'il aimait sa chère blonde. Ou plutôt, pas avant qu'il se rende compte qu'elle lui manquait terriblement. Il avait même regretté de ne pas l'avoir emmené avec lui. Il avait décidé qu'à leurs retrouvailles, il allait courir la prendre dans ses bras, humer son odeur à plein poumon et profiter de l'instant pendant un bon moment. Il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Mais tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Il n'avait pas prévu de la revoir aussi tôt. Il pensait qu'elle serait à Magnolia, pas à Crocus ! Il ne s'y était pas préparé psychologiquement ! Il avait été ébloui par sa beauté ! Eh oui ! Natsu Dragnir avait été ébloui par la beauté d'une femme ! Jason serait bien heureux d'apprendre ce scoop ! Il ne savait plus vraiment comment se comporter, donc il fit comme d'habitude. Tout ce qu'il a pu faire était de lui sourire bêtement. Malgré sa résolution, il n'avait pas pu faire un pas vers l'avant. Il n'avait pas pu lui parler de ses sentiments. Certes, il avait le trac mais il avait aussi remarqué qu'elle lui en voulait. Il la comprenait, il était partie comme un voleur. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui faire face. C'était la seule solution qui s'offrait à lui. Il s'en voulait.

Ils avaient enfin récupéré Wendy. L'ambiance entre le rose et la blonde était assez tendu. L'arrivé de Wendy n'avait pas changé grand-chose à la situation. Natsu devait trouver le moyen de s'excuser convenablement. Il ne pouvait plus supporter cette situation. A chaque fois, Lucy trouvait l'occasion de remettre sur le tapis le sujet de leur séparation. Ou plutôt « comment le jeune homme avait abandonné son ami ». Elle l'avait encore fait quand ils avaient retrouvé Juvia. S'il voulait arranger les choses, il devait se faire pardonner. Mais comment ?

Lucy savait très bien que le jeune homme ne pouvait plus supporter cette situation. Mais elle devait le punir. Elle avait pas mal souffert seule dans son coin. En temps normal, elle l'aurait déjà pardonné depuis longtemps, enfin, s'il ne s'agissait pas de Natsu. Elle voulait voir s'il allait s'excuser. Comment il allait s'y prendre ? Mais bon. Elle ne s'attendait pas à grand-chose venant de lui, mais rien que le fait qu'il lui dise « je suis désolé Lucy » lui suffisait. Ce serait parfait s'il le lui disait sous la pluie, trempé de la tête aux pieds, les cheveux plaqués sur le visage et le regard sérieux. Elle le trouvait particulièrement séduisant à cet instant là… Attendez, quoi ?

Elle se trouvait exactement dans la situation qu'elle venait d'imaginer. Natsu et elle étaient sous la pluie, seuls. Le jeune homme était face à elle, un air sérieux affiché sur le visage. Il la fixait droit dans les yeux, ce qui commençait à gêner la jeune fille. Son regard perçant la pétrifiait, l'hypnotisait. Les gouttes de pluie ruisselaient sur son visage. Il commença à s'approcher d'elle. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle avait le souffle coupé. Il s'arrêta en face d'elle et la prit par les épaules. Toujours cette expression si sérieuse sur le visage, il commença à lui parler :

« Lucy. Je sais que je n'ai pas été cool en te laissant comme ça. Je pensais que t'écrire une lettre suffirait mais je me suis trompé… »

La jeune fille ne répondit rien. Il avait détourné le regard pendant sa déclaration. Avant de continuer, il ferma les yeux, lâcha un soupir puis replongea ses yeux onyx dans ceux chocolat de son amie. Il reprit :

« Non, en fait, je t'ai laissé une simple lettre parce que si j'étais venu te voir, je n'aurais pas pu partir. J'aurais voulu t'emmener avec moi et te mettre en danger, alors que mon but était de m'entraîner pour tous vous protéger. Je sais que j'ai été égoïste. J'assume ce que j'ai fait. Dis-moi, comment pourrais-je me faire pardonner ? »

La jeune fille était assez troublée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui répondre, elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il lui dise tout ça et qu'il lui pose cette question. Après quelques secondes d'incompréhension et de remise en ordre des informations dans son cerveau, la jeune fille afficha un sourire taquin et lui répondit.

« Eh bien à toi de trouver la réponse Natsu… »

Elle se libéra ensuite des mains du jeune homme et partit en direction de la maison de Juvia.

Tout à coup, elle sentit deux bras l'attraper par derrière, un torse se plaquer contre son dos et une tête se poser sur son épaule gauche. Elle devait halluciner, ce n'était pas possible ! Mais le souffle chaud du jeune homme dans sa nuque lui prouva le contraire. Elle était en train de paniquer à l'intérieur mais à l'extérieur, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Cette situation était assez surprenante. Un frisson parcouru le corps de la constellationiste sentant encore le souffle du jeune homme contre sa nuque, au moment où il prit la parole.

« Lucy… excuse-moi de t'avoir laissé seule. Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir donné de nouvelles depuis si longtemps. Excuse- moi d'avoir fait comme si de rien n'était, alors que toi tu a souffert pendant toute cette année, alors que tu nous a tous cherché sans jamais abandonner… excuse-moi de t'avoir abandonner…pardon Lucy… »

La jeune fille était surprise de la métamorphose de son ami. Elle n'aurait jamais cru l'entendre parler ainsi. Ses mots la touchaient. Il avait l'air vraiment sincère. En fait, il l'était vraiment. Elle ne douterait jamais de lui. Lui aussi cette histoire le tracassait. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir agi comme une petite fille capricieuse. Elle devrait peut-être s'excuser à son tour ?

Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant un long moment. Aucun des deux ne voulait se séparer de l'autre. Natsu profitait de cette étreinte pour inspirer à plein poumon l'odeur de sa chère et tendre Lucy alors que cette dernière profitait de la présence de l'autre. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse. Elle mit alors une main sur le bras du jeune homme, baissa la tête les yeux fermés et dans un sourire lui annonça :

« C'est bon Natsu, tu es pardonné mais… »

La jeune fille voulu continuer mais le dragon slayer la retourna et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre lui, à tel point qu'elle allait s'étouffer.

« Wah Lucy ! Je suis soulagé ! J'ai cru que tu allais m'en vouloir toute ma vie ! »

Elle réussit tant bien que mal à se dégager de lui pour pouvoir plonger les yeux dans les siens.

« Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir aussi longtemps, idiot ! »

Il rit alors à sa remarque. La jeune fille ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux de son visage. Elle était toujours dans ses bras, les mains posés sur son torse. Leurs visages étaient si proches qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud. Sentant le regard pesant de la jeune fille, Natsu arrêta de rire et baissa les yeux pour croiser ceux de sa chère constellationiste. Ils ne pouvaient plus se lâcher du regard. La jeune fille avait agrippé le haut du jeune homme. Ce dernier avait monté ses mains dans le dos de la jeune blonde, la serrant plus fort contre lui. Leur visage s'approchait de plus en plus. Ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qui leur arrivait mais ils s'en fichaient complètement. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Ils n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre, encore un peu…juste un peu.

« Juvia vous avait dit d'aller vous prendre une chambre, faite pas ça en publique ! »

« Ils s'aiiiiiiiment !»

Ils se séparèrent précipitamment, gênés de ce qu'il venait d'arriver et surtout, d'être surpris par leurs amis. Juvia, Happy, Wendy et Charuru venaient d'arriver. Cette dernière prit la parole.

« On dirait que vous vous entendez bien. »

Wendy rouge pivoine prit la parole :

« Pardon de vous avoir déranger ! »

Lucy, paniquée, tenta de se justifier :

« Non mais ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Eh ! Natsu, dis quelque chose ! »

« Quelque chose ! »

« Arrête de te moquer de moi ! »

La jeune blonde s'approcha du rose pour le frapper et lui apprendre de quel bois elle se chauffe. Elle leva la main pour l'abattre sur son crâne mais il lui attrapa le poignet, plaqua la jeune fille contre lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il lui offrit alors un baiser langoureux sous les yeux choqués de leurs amis.

Le jeune homme mit fin au baiser, le sourire aux lèvres et la jeune fille toujours contre lui. Cette dernière avait le cerveau en surchauffe et ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui venait d'arriver. Natsu se pencha de nouveau, mais cette fois au niveau de son oreille pour lui susurrer :

« Je t'aime… »

Il se sépara d'elle, déposant au passage un baiser sur la joue de Lucy qui resta dans la même position, statufiée. Elle avait toujours le bras levé, le visage rouge pivoine et le cœur battant la chamade, tandis que ses amis étaient en pleine discussion.

« Juvia connais un hôtel avec de très belles chambres, parfait pour vous ! »

Le rose lui répondit :

« Intéressent…c'est quoi l'adresse ? »

A cette réplique, la jeune blonde sursauta. Non, vraiment il avait pas mal changé…non il avait beaucoup changé. Elle ne savait pas si c'était en bien ou en mal mais les choses ne seront plus pareilles entre eux.

Natsu se tourna vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres, lui tendant la main :

« Tu viens Lucy ? »

Non, il y a des choses qui ne changeaient pas…

* * *

**Voilà ! :D**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu :)**

**C'était mignon avouez ;)**

**J'attend vos impressions avec impatience :D**


End file.
